The Plastic Surgeon
by flyguy55
Summary: A new mutant named Drake Matthews will be using his powers to become a plastic/cosmetic surgeon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own X-men.

* * *

So I found out I was a mutant when I was fifteen. I broke my finger playing basketball, and when I rubbed it with my hand it was as good as new. Back then I thought my powers were only just regular healing. To further test out my power I started hurting myself just so I could heal it, bruised knuckles from punching the wall, burnt fingers by touching the stove. All now completely healed.

I was so excited about having super powers I was jumping around my room.

"Drake! Stop jumping around!" My Mom yelled.

"Sorry." I yelled back down.

"Anyways, come downstairs." I left my room to see what she needed. She was lying on the floor wearing her Walmart vest. She must have come back from work. "I need you to step on my back, its been hurting me all day."

"Okay." I step one foot down on her back and hear some cracks. Mom grunts in pain, while I start to think if I could use my healing power on other people. " Hey Mom, how about I just give you a back massage."

"Okay fine, just fix my back."

I kneel down next to her, and put my hands on her back. I close my eyes to try to focus my power, just concentrating on making her back better. The power goes through her and she screams in pain.

"Aahh! Drake, what are you doing."

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I apologize as she gets up. "Is your back okay."

"It's-" she pauses as she stands up straight without any pain. She twists her back around like she's doing stretches with a confused look on her face. "It actually doesn't hurt anymore." she says to me. "What did you do?"

"Uh, I was trying this thing I saw on YouTube," I lie. "You know those back cracking videos."

"Well whatever it was it really fixed up my back." She says, thankfully. I go back up to my room right before she starts bending down to touch her toes. 'Oh my god. I can touch my toes again.'

* * *

The next day I go to the pet store to buy some mice so I can try out my powers on them. Mom gave me a lot of money when I asked her if I could buy a pet. She was real thankful after I healed her back.

I experimented by cutting off the mice's tails, and re-attaching them back. Cutting them off again and growing new tails back. I found out I could scan their bodies and change them as I like. Making their fur and nails grow longer, giving them bigger and stronger bones which caused the mice to be bigger. I could even mutate them too, giving them blue fur, three tails and no eyes.

It was so cool and gross at the same time.

I'm there thinking if I could do that to them, what could I do to other people, or even myself. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I see an average looking kid with black skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes behind some thick lenses. I've got crooked teeth, pimples, and a big forehead.

But now with my powers I could change all that. First I fix my eyesight, giving myself perfect vision. Change the colour to a more brighter looking brown. Straighten and whiten my teeth, clear my skin up making it smooth. Bring down my hairline making it a square shape. Satisfied with my changes I start making changes to my body.

I had a bit fat along my body, and no muscles anywhere except my arms. I start by burning off the fat leaving me skinny with some stretch marks. Clear the stretch marks and give myself bigger and bigger muscles everywhere. I didn't want to be looking like a bodybuilder so I compacted the muscles, to give myself a leaner look.

I stare at my new body with awe and just watching how defined my muscles look. "Whoa. I've got a six pack now." I say, amazed. I wonder if I can do that Terry Crews thing and make my pecs dance. "Yup, their dancing alright." Moving them up and down.

"'In-deed'" I say and move my pecs with each syllable. "'In-deed. The perc-ulatin-pec-torials.'" I smile and with one last look leave the bathroom.

"Man I love super powers."

* * *

Author's Note: The Terry Crews quote is from the Euro Training scene from My Wife and Kids.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Drake. Get up you have to get to school." I woke up to hearing my Mom's voice shouting at me from outside my room door. "Alright I'm up," I say tiredly as I get up from bed. "Just give me a sec." I reach for my glasses on top of my nightstand, and walk across the hall to the bathroom.

As I get my toothbrush from behind the mirror I finally notice how blurry everything is. "Oh right," I say to myself, "Perfect vision." I take them off and again I check out my changes from yesterday. Satisfied with those I wonder if I should make any more changes with my look, make myself more handsome. _'No that's too much, if I did that no one would recognize me.'_

Though I did make myself two inches taller at 6'1. That's normal for a fifteen year old right?

I come downstairs to the kitchen seeing my parents eating their breakfast. My Dad sees me and confused asks "Is that what you're wearing to school today?" Because of my changes none of my regular clothes fit me anymore, so I came down in a pair of sweatpants that could only reach above the ankle, and an old stretched out hoodie.

"Um, I guess I had a bit of a growth spurt." I tell him. "These were the only ones that would fit me."

"Well your Mom will just take you to get some new clothes after school."

Mom looks at me and notices something else different from yesterday. "Drake, where are your glasses?"

"Um, I don't really feel like I need the anymore." Nervously I try to change the subject "So I was thinking of trying out for the high school basketball team. You think I could make it?"

"Well you do look more fit than you used too, so that'll help." Dad says.

"And did you also grow taller as well?" Mom.

Panicking I get my bag so I can leave. "I'm gonna head out, so I'm not late for school. Bye." I wave to them and quickly walk out of the house.

Mr and Mrs Matthews stare at their son as he leaves, puzzled by his strange behavior. "You know," Mr Matthews says to his wife. "I think he did get taller."

* * *

After school's done with I rush back home excited about what I found out about my powers. During class I was playing with my pencil, just twirling it around so I wouldn't have to listen to my French teacher talking french. I didn't need to know how to speak french anyway. So as I was spinning my pencil it suddenly grew longer and felt elastic. Turns out my powers weren't only able to change the human body, I could change other things as well.

My wooden pencil turned into a rubber pencil. Curious about what I could do, I changed it back to normal. Then back to a rubber pencil. I was able to turn the pencil solid gold by the time class ended.

I rush up to my room and see my parents sitting on my bed. Shocked I stop at the door. "Mom, Dad. What are you guys doing here?"

Mom, a bit nervous, speaks first. "Drake, you need to tell us what's going on with you."

"'Going on', nothing's going on with me."

"You grew two inches." Mom says exasperatedly. "That doesn't happen overnight."

"And suddenly you don't need your glasses anymore. That doesn't happen either." My Dad adds.

"I uh, I can explain all of that, if you just give me a sec to think." _'Maybe I can come with a way to explain to them without telling them about me being a mutant,'_ I think.

"Can you also explain what happened with that!?" I see Mom point to the table where I kept the mice. The blue mice with three tails and no eyes. The mice I forgot to change back to normal.

"Oh fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

After I told my parents of what I was and what I could do. They've been standing over me while I sat at my bed. I was looking down at my feet the whole time I told them, too scared to see any looks of fear or hate. I heard stories about mutant kids being abandoned by their parents or even turning in their kids to the police. I wouldn't know what to do if that was going to happen me.

"How long have you known you were a mutant?" My father just looks at me, like he couldn't believe what his son was. I'm not all that surprised by that, he doesn't share the same views as the anti-mutant activists, but he's never really been pro-mutant either.

"Three days." I answered. My father sighed, rubbing his balding head. When I was a kid he used to have a full head of hair, now he's been losing hair due to age and stress from work.

"And the first thing you do when you get powers, is _try to make monsters?!_" He shouts, either in anger or fear I couldn't tell, while pointing to the mice. Which still looked mutated from I what I did to them. I winced hearing him yell, that was pretty stupid of me. I was just too excited to think about my powers to realize what I was doing was pretty gross.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"James calm down," Mom said to diffuse my fathers anger. She went back to questioning me, "Now what else have you done with your powers? I can see you made yourself taller, but what other changes have you made?" She said, 'but did she sound a little jealous there. No I must have imagined that'.

"Um, I gave myself perfect vision, better teeth, cleared my acne and muscles. Like actual muscles. I have a six pack now." Why did I tell them that?

"Congrats." Dad said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Um, I also fixed Mom's back." I add. That surprised them, because Mom's been complaining about her back for years, and no amount of doctors have been able to help her.

"Was that what the back massage was?" I nodded. Dad seems a bit interested now that I could heal people. I guess my power doesn't seem so scary now. Noting his interest I grab his arm. Startled, he tries get out of my grasp. I looked up at him, asking him to trust me with this. He, hesitantly, nods his head.

I close my eyes and scan his body, finding lots to work with and improve. First I start with his lungs, years of smoking has left his lungs scarred and irritated. Fixing that damage, while also making it stronger and healthier along with his heart seeing it didn't beat strongly like mine did. Noticing that his joints were a bit stiff I change them to be more flexible and his bones stronger. Trimming the fat around his gut, replacing it with muscles similar to mine, same with his eyes, ears and his skin. Lastly I give him a full head of hair, like how it used to look.

Dad hasn't moved since I started, too confused by what his body was doing. Mom's jaw fell, shocked, and a little attracted, of her husband's new look. "Oh my God! Is this really me?" He questioned while moving in front of the small mirror in my room. Running his hand through his hair while feeling his abs. He took a deep breath of satisfaction, "God I feel amazing. Breathing never felt so great," he breathed again, then realized he was smelling his teenage son's room. "Ugh, Drake your room seriously needs a cleaning, and open the window."

"James are you alright?" she asks worriedly. Dad smiles at her then picks her up in a bridal carry.

"I'm better than alright Kate," he says while carrying her to their bedroom. "Now lets see just how much has changed." he suggested.

Hearing my parents's room close shut I start to relax. "It looks like their fine with me being a mutant." I chuckle, though I stop once I hear the sounds coming from their room. Disgusted, I quickly shut the door.

I go to lie in my bed, but not before changing the mice back to normal. I'm on my phone when my parents knock and enter my room in their bathrobes. "Drake could you use your powers again real quick for us." Dad asks me. "I have something I want to try out."

"Try what?"

"Well its for your mother this time." he chuckles nervously. I walk up to them hoping If I do this quick enough I wouldn't have to look at them in their underwear. "I was wondering if maybe you could you make them bigger?"

"Ugh gross Dad." I look at my Mom and sees that she's as embarrassed about this as I was. "Mom are you sure about this?" I ask hoping that she'll say no. She looks me in the eye resolutely and nods her head.

"Great! Let's do it!" He urges us. He seems a bit too excited about this. I place my hand on Mom's shoulder and close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see this. I start with the basic stuff making her healthier; her heart, lungs, bones and joints. Replacing the fat with some muscles making her look thinner.

"Okay son, now make them firm,and get rid of the sagginess. Great, now bigger and rounder too. Honey you'll need to take off your bra so it won't get in the way. Okay now bigger again. While your at it make the ass rounder and firmer. Make that bigger too. Could fix her nose too just shrink it a bit, yeah like that. Also her hair make it less frizzy too. Now finish all that and make her skin chocolate coloured. Honey is that okay with you? Yeah I thought you'd like it."

Sick to my stomach, I ask "Is that it, because I think I'm about to throw up."

"Wait honey there's more" Mom asks while keeping her bathrobe closed while holding her bra in her other hand. "There's still the changes I want you to do on your father."

"What else is there!?" I ask exasperatedly. Mom looks down at Dad's- nope. "No."

"It's just one change, just do it really quick and then we'll leave."

Just too numb to care anymore, I close my eyes and grab my Dad's shoulder. "Okay honey, just focus on making it longer, actually dear take off your underwear so I could get a good look at it. Drake could you make it thicker too. Okay that's starting to look good. Not that it wasn't nice before James, stop worrying. Also the balls make em the size of large egg. Great, James that looks like ten-"

I didn't hear her finish that sentence, I passed out on my bed too sick to go back on my phone. While I drifted off to unconsciousness I wondered if I could use my powers to erase my memory or at least repress it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years later**

"So Mr Matthews, still haven't decided on what to do after high-school."

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what I want to do."

"Well, from what I heard from your coach was that a lot of schools have taken an interest in you."

"Yeah, but I don't know if playing basketball interests _me_ anymore." I told him.

Mr Jones, sighed as he leaned back in his chair. I could tell he was starting to get frustrated with me, he always did that after our meetings. I've been forced to see the school's guidance councilor for a few days a week to talk about my career choices. My basketball coach was worried because I haven't picked one of the schools that offered me a scholarship. He didn't seem to like it when I said I didn't really want to play basketball anymore.

"Mr Matthews, do you know how many people would be envious to be in your position. You have five schools practically begging you to go to their schools for free, while other students have so much trouble getting into one school and paying for tuition." He said irritably. "I can't understand why you would want to throw that all away."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was getting tired of talking about this with him. We already had this conversation five times already, and he still couldn't change my mind. I mean, I was only good at basketball because I used my power to make my body stronger and faster. I was afraid if I played at college and people saw how good I was, they'd notice something abnormal about me and figure out I was a mutant.

"I can't understand it either," I sighed. "Can I go now Mr Jones."

"Fine." He was getting tired of this too. "Just seriously think about your future Mr Matthews. It doesn't have to be basketball, you just have to choose something."

I left as soon he was finished. Heading to the parking lot grumbling under my breath, going to these meetings were a waste of time. I could have used this time to practice with my power, or be training with Ace.

I get into my car and drive home. One of the ways I've been using my powers was working on making gems and gold to sell. I once sold a diamond as big as a rock and colored it red. I read online red diamonds were the rarest in the world. Someone bought that diamond for $300 million.

After my family became millionaires we moved from our old house and bought a new one. It was bigger and had more rooms then you needed, it even had a pool. No one in my family really swam that much, but I think it was some kind of rule where if you were rich you had to have a pool.

* * *

Parking my car in the garage, I tapped it to wipe out the mud and dirt making it good as new. I walked into the living room and saw my mom eating on the couch and watching Ellen on the flat screen.

"Drake could you go into the kitchen and get me some water?" Mom asked as she saw me walk in. I head to the fridge and get her a bottle of water. Handing it to her I start to walk upstairs. "Drake, could you change this banana and make it taste like strawberries please?" I sighed at her odd request. She's been going through this weird phase where she asks me to change her food, like chocolate oranges and gummy pineapples. Probably one of those pregnancy cravings I heard about.

I touch the banana, then her shoulder scanning and fixing any aches or pains. After Mom and Dad had their makeover, they've been really, uh, romantic with each other. So when they told me eight months ago that Mom was pregnant, I wasn't very shocked.

"Thank you sweetie." Mom kissed my cheek goodbye and I left to my room. Seeing Ace sleeping on my bed I call for him to get off. When he wakes he rolls on the floor and jumps on me with his considerable weight. If I hadn't enhanced my strength he would have toppled me. Ace was a Belgian Malinois dog that I had for a year. When I found him at the animal shelter he was really sick. Going on thirteen years old and about to be put down right before I saved him.

After healing him and making him as fit as a two year old, I was ready to start my experiment. When I bought him I wanted to see if I could use my power to change someones DNA. After looking at my DNA and my parents DNA I noticed there was something extra in mine. Looking online I figured out that it was the X gene that gave mutants their power. Learning about the X gene I wondered if I could give someone the gene making them a new mutant.

The idea of having my own mutant dog was too awesome to resist. So I copied my X gene into Ace and watched for any transformations. The only physical change was an increase in muscle mass. After an hour of staring he turned fully into stone, then to wood, metal, and then water. Most likely because I copied my X gene into his, he now had similar powers to mine, the ability to change his body.

Sitting on my bed with Ace on my stomach I began to think about what I wanted to do. All I know is that I'd want a job where I could use my power. Since we weren't lacking in money anymore, I could pick a job even if it didn't pay well.

"Drake!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Drake, Help!"

I ran downstairs as quickly I could, which was really fast thanks to my changes. I saw Mom siting in a puddle of water with a bit of blood. She was crying, and from what I saw in her expression, must have been from intense pain.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked holding onto her hand numbing the pain for her.

Mom, relaxing in relief from the pain, looks at me and says,

"The babies are coming early."


End file.
